Chuck vs the Recording
by theINTERSECT
Summary: Chuck and Sarah reminisce over past events as they discuss future plans. ROMANCE.


A/N: Hey guys. Just listening to my recent playlists and came across this song. It kinda made me think of Chuck and Sarah...in a peculiar story is set after the finale, after Sarah remembers everything. They've just moved into their new home. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

><p>As Sarah searched through a box of miscellaneous items for her pants, she came across a CD case addressed to her.<p>

'Chuck, what is this?'

Chuck came running. 'What, honey?'

'This.' She showed him the case.

'Oh. Just some recording I made last year.'

'Can I listen to it?'

'Uhh. That might not be such a good idea.' But it was too late. Sarah had already put the disc into the CD player and pressed play.

* * *

><p>Sarah, this song speaks my heart. I know you don't quite remember everything yet, and I know you're still mad at me for pushing you to hard and making you go too fast...but I'm hoping that this song will make up for it.<p>

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note **

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo**

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf**

**Would you blow me off and play me just like everybody else**

**If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that**

**Ye-yeah, I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for skipping any tracks**

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**

**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

Remember how I mentioned that there was something that went on at Stanford that really changed my life, but I never mentioned what it was? I'm sorry for keeping a secret from you, because I felt as if you would leave if you found out what had happened between...well...I think it's time for you to find out.

When I was at Stanford, I met a girl named Jill. A brunette. You'd always hated brunettes. Well, after a while of hanging out, we started going out. And at that time, I thought I was in love. And then she broke my heart by leaving with Bryce. Yes. Bryce Larkin.

And then I got kicked out of Stanford. And I got stuck in a rut, like a rusty old record on a shelf. I was heart-broken, career-less...until I met you. I thought I loved her, but it took meeting you to realize that the love I had for her was nothing in comparison to the love I have for you.

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands**

**To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

I wish there was a single key, a single note, a single thing that could make you remember everything. Everything we had before Quinn. We had a future ahead of us. A perfect future. A house. A family. Our little superheroes with capes.

Don't give up on me, Sarah. Please. I promise I'll be patient. Trust me. Whatever it takes, I'll be waiting.

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo**

**I think finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand**

**T' keep me stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

Our sketch! The one we drew on the bullet train in Japan. I haven't shown it to you yet. I'm going to put in this CD case. Sarah, if you're still listening, take the CD case and slide the picture out. Do you remember anything?

It's a picture of our dreams for our future. Keep it, Sarah. Keep it safe...in your suitcase with your other photos. Because when you remember, you'll understand its significance. I promise.

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh**

**Make me your radio**

**'N turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo**

Sarah, I understand if you have to leave for a while. If you need some time to cool down, to re-think our current relationship, to organize your memories.

I just hope that one day, someday, you'll come back loving me because you do, not because you feel obliged to because you feel like you owe me for saving you.

And remember, I'm only a call away.

I - I love you Sarah.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat wrapped in Chuck's arms as she listened intently to the recording. As the music came to an end, she felt her eyes beginning to brim with tears. <em>Why is he so sweet?<em>

She remembered the day Chuck had been referring to in the recording. How she felt that they were moving too fast, considering she didn't remember much. How she ran away when Chuck asked if she wanted to go on a date with him.

She turned around and looked Chuck in his eyes. 'Why didn't you give me this CD back then?' She asked.

Chuck hesitated. 'Because...well...because I felt bad. The whole thing is so self-centred. All about me wanting to get your memories back, without considering whether you wanted them back or not. Because...-'

Sarah cut him off. 'How is this self-centred, Chuck? You are the most caring and loving guy I've ever met. And after all you'd been through back then...well...all I know that you deserve to voice your feelings.'

She turned around and reached her hand out to pick the CD case up off the coffee table. She slid the picture out of the case and held it up so they could both see it. 'Our dream. I was wondering where this picture had gone.'

Chuck hugged her tighter and pulled her closer. Sarah leaned back into Chuck and set head on his chest.

"We're half way there." She commented, referring to the house they'd just moved into. The white house with the red door and the picket fence. "Only half more to go."

* * *

><p>AN: Good, bad? (:

My other story is in the workings...kinda busy now, so I can't guarantee you a certain date, but hopefully soon. (: no guarantees though...


End file.
